


Strong and Wild (Slow and Easy)

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Cisco, Bonding, Chubby Cisco, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, First time (in a manner of speaking), It probably sounds like Harry is planning to eat him, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Mpreg, Sub Cisco, no actual pregnancy, slight feeding kink, with feelings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Harry reached his boiling point. His Alpha had been waiting to fulfill his desires.





	Strong and Wild (Slow and Easy)

**Author's Note:**

> I was just minding my own business when suddenly! Smol fic idea. I was just going to post this on tumblr but! It got longer than expected. ACK. I try my hand at writing them already in a relationship… and it just ends up… filthy. Shameless indulgence on my part. Enjoy?
> 
> Title inspired by “I Love the Way You Love Me” - John Michael Montgomery

Harry unlocked the door and staggered to the couch, gasping. His heat had hit too sudden. He had recently gone off suppressants. He wanted share heats with his Alpha, now that he had one. For the first time, since his prior to marrying his late Beta wife. Already, he ached. Harry sat until he regained his senses enough to stand. He gathered supplies and went to the bedroom. He sent them on the nightstand. Lube: just in case he couldn’t get slick enough. It sometimes happened to older folks like himself, like ED but a special hell for Omegas.

He dreaded disappointing his vivacious and enthusiastic boyfriend. He counted his lucky stars that Cisco was allured to his aging (though intelligent and handsome) self. He also grabbed some snacks and water bottles that had sports caps for convenience. He would’ve made a sight, prancing around the apartment nude. It wasn’t the first time. After moving in, he had given Cisco quite a shock one morning. It was due to his limited amount of clothing. Even his briefs had been dirty. They’d had a busy week at the cortex.

One question, one thought, plagued his mind. _Where is my Alpha?_

His scent permeated the apartment. But he couldn’t tell, in his state, if Cisco was nearby. He stepped out of his shoes and peeled off his socks. He tossed them aside carelessly. He quickly divested himself of the rest. The air felt good on his heated, naked skin. He groaned and flopped down on the bed. Of course that’s when his badder complained. He made a face and left to seek relief.

Cisco was in the bathtub. His goods were hidden by a generous helping of bubbles. His head was back, wet hair plastered to his skin, eyes closed. Harry finished his business and slipped into the bathtub. Cisco sighed and drew his dripping hand over Harry’s head. His beautiful eyes opened briefly, only for him to pull Harry into a kiss. Their lips smacked together, and Harry shivered with anticipation.

“Babe… what’s that smell? Wait, _oh.”_ He filled his lungs with a strong inhale. A groan rumbled deep in his throat.

“Yeah. For you, Cisco. Wanna be with you,” Harry said, kissing him in between phrases.

“You know we can do that without you being in heat?”

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn’t bother explaining himself. He just filled Cisco’s mouth with his tongue. Cisco moaned and curled his tongue against Harry’s. He straddled Cisco, who palmed his ass. Cisco pressed his nose to Harry’s scent gland and inhaled. Cisco nipped at him and his entire body shook with desire. He pushed Harry off and scrambled out of the bathtub. He hurriedly dried and ran to his bedroom. Harry drained the tub. A sudden rich, musky scent hit his nostrils. When he entered the bedroom, Cisco had stripped. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his leg bouncing. His thick Alpha cock was exposed, dribbling precome.

Harry bit his lip and walked over. He cupped Cisco’s face and laid several kisses on him. His lower region cramped in complaint. His dick grew, pointing toward Cisco like _there! That one!!_

Harry gestured and Cisco crawled up to the headboard. Harry lowered himself between Cisco legs. Cisco whimpered. Harry had a mean streak. He didn’t address the problem yet. He crawled up and delivered a slow bite to Cisco’s earlobe then placed open-mouthed kisses down his neck. He nuzzled his chest hair and flicked his tongue over his left nipple, playing with the right using his thumb. Cisco bucks his hips, whimpering more, his cock rubbing against Harry. He worried his nipples a little longer, then kissed down his plump tummy. He wasn’t overweight or unfit by any means. But he was weak to Harry’s baking skills. He loved to feed his Alpha and watch him lick various flavors of icing off his fingers. He especially adored when Cisco had nibbled cookie bits from his palm, like a shy wild animal.  So, it was equally self-indulgent.

He dipped in Cisco’s navel with a brief swirl of his tongue. Harry happily licked up the pre-come that had dripped onto his stomach. He kissed down past his cock.

“Harry! Come on baby, you’re killing me.”

“Patience is a virtue Ramon. You’ll wait.”

Harry, placid, kissed up the inside of his thigh. He paused to run his fingertips over the sensitive flesh. Cisco shuddered. Harry tilted his leg and licked behind his knee. Cisco keened and his toes curled. Harry placed his hands flat on Cisco’s belly. He wrapped his lips around his balls and licked. Cisco keened some more, dispersed among desperate cries of his name. Harry wrapped a firm hand around his cock and gave it a stroke.

“Finally you dick!”

“Keep that up, you’ll be punished,” Harry murmured.

“Promise?”

Harry responded by taking his dark, flushed cockhead between his lips. Cisco squealed, hips lifting clean off the bed. Harry pushed his hips down and bobbed his head. When he returned to the head, he flicked his tongue at the slit.

“You. _You_ perfect fucker, Harry. Let me fill you, sow you!”

Harry popped off to reply, “Soon enough dearest one.”

He couldn’t bear to make his beloved Cisco suffer much longer. He was so eager and ready. Harry had been wanting this bad. He had to wait for the strongest suppressants to wear off, then disguise his scent. He had to check his heat cycle would still be regular, for birth control. Cisco had not given indication of wanting children. At Harry’s age, he didn’t need an accidental pregnancy. He knew Cisco would take care of them though, however useless the thought, it’s a nice one.

He tensed as another cramp hit him. He needed Cisco inside him _now_. He inhaled and centered himself. Take it slow. He might be rutting and eager, but he was still a borderline virgin. As such, he would’ve went into rut anyway. Even outside of Harry’s heat, the signals would have activated his inner Alpha. Inexperienced Alphas could get quite frantic, and Harry would be taking a risk outside of his heat. He knew how to handle an Alpha, but it’s been a while.

Plus Cisco was much younger and extremely virile. In his inexperience, his logic could fall to his feral side. Cisco would never hurt him on purpose. But it’s better to avoid an incident. He didn’t want Cisco to become prey to his guilt. He was too sweet.

Harry pressed Cisco’s legs flat, out of the way. He straddled him. Harry dug his fingers into himself, finding his ass as slick as can be. He scissored his fingers, groaning at the thought of Cisco’s enormous girth. Cisco bit his lip and fisted the sheets. Probably he could think of nothing aside from plunging his cock into Harry’s ass, specially drenched all for him. He was spurred by Cisco’s apparent speechlessness. Harry gripped his own dick, rolling his hips. He fucked his hand for a moment, giving Cisco a show.

Harry guided his cock to his clenching, gaping hole. Some of his slick slid down his trembling thighs. He held his breath as the head breached him. He screwed his eyes shut. He could hear Cisco’s shuddering breaths. He released the air from his lungs and took Cisco’s entirety inside of him. His loud moan burst from his chest and penetrated the space between them. Cisco mewled and clawed at the back of Harry’s shoulders. He pulled Harry closer and kissed him.

Harry pinched his nipples, as he began to bounce languidly on his cock. Cisco groaned. His hands flew to Harry’s hips. Harry rose and stilled. He kept only the head instead of him.

“Harry damnit, I swear to god you’re the most infuriating man I’ve ever known.”

“That didn’t stop you from asking me out, sweetheart.”

He remembered it like yesterday. Cisco had walked in, slow and cautious. He had twiddled his thumbs and coughed for Harry’s attention. Harry had immediately noticed something was up. Cisco had basically _told him_ to go out with him.

“Hey, I know you must be intimidated by how super hot I am, with all my youthful energy but um, we should go out,” Cisco had said, matter-of-factly. “ _Or,_ we could just, bathe in this BLATANT sexual tension. Do nothing about it like a couple of -”

“6 o’clock, My Earth. On the dot you’ll breach us,” Harry had replied.

“Are you going to tell me where we go from there?”

“It’s a surprise, Cisco.”

That wasn’t to say it had been easy sailing from there. They still bickered like an old married couple (much to the chagrin of the team, who assumed they resolved their sexual tension ASAP -- it was a joke to Harry that they thought sex would put it to an end), but they also had their fair share of real fights. They would just cuddle for hours afterward. And then try to one up each other with romantic date plans.

Somehow, he managed to hold himself back. For two months, he didn’t make sexual overtures toward Cisco. Sure, he thought about it. Sure, he jerked off frequently, more frequently than he had since he was eighteen years old. Cisco was that incredibly sexy. He even woke up rock hard sometimes. This became complicated when Cisco decided it was a good idea for Harry to move in and sleep in his bed. Harry wouldn’t have thought dry-humping like a horny teenager could be enjoyable. Then Cisco happened.

Omega virgins, those weren’t surprising. Alphas were rarer, because society tended to favor their lust. There was more of a balance in the past decade, though. Alphas with less experience were becoming more common because it wasn’t stigmatized. They weren’t expected to always mate and weren’t always considered lesser if they didn’t ever or held off.

Suppressants were sufficiently accessible, on both their Earths. An Omega or Alpha could easily live most of their life without a heat or rut. He’s an example of that.

For all intents, Cisco could technically not be considered virginal. In some respects. They’d gotten off with each other, seen each other naked. But they never touched, he had never felt another’s fluids on or inside his body.

Cisco insisted on using the word. Harry could understand that he really hasn’t done a lot, or with anyone except Harry. But he intended to erase that self-identification. It had no place in his mind anymore, when Harry had fingered his prostate and made Cisco come, albeit in his own hand. Most of their clothes had still been on. But he had loved Cisco, and it was annoying to be denied the claim. As animalistic as that sounded even in the dark corners of his mind.

Cisco’s innocence, his sweetness, his adoration. Those were all Harry’s now. He’d die before anyone else had him. But to have never experienced few more levels of a sexual encounter than rutting, a bit of fingering, and observing each other’s handjobs? Especially a radiant beauty like his Cisco? It was a crime. He wanted to rectify it. Best to start with the most intense and go from there. Else, his Alpha’s rut would blind him to all the different facets of lovemaking. One day, he would take Cisco so slow, touch and kiss every part of him. Bring him to orgasm after orgasm. He’d show Cisco there’s more to sex than penetration and sharing fluids. It’s not really his fault society implanted that idea in his skull. In time, Harry could teach him otherwise.

For now, all he cared about was stuffing himself with his Alpha cock. After being on suppressants and denying himself this for so long (he could confess to occasionally missing it, even if he was content to live without it), admittedly his lizard brain was taking over.

He allowed that starving part of him to take over.

He reluctantly rolled away from Cisco. He settled on his back. Cisco shoved a flat pillow under his hips. He gripped Harry’s thighs and shifted closer. His leaking cock twitched with anticipation as he neared his member again, to Harry’s hole. Harry spread his legs. A soft moan escaped him. Cisco hovered over him, and rolled his hips so that his cockhead nudged Harry’s entrance.

“Fuck me Cisco. Make me scream your name until I’m _hoarse_ ,” he growled.

“Fuck, Harry! As - hah -” Cisco pushed inside him, a sweet, slow glide. “As you wish.”

It was like staring into a starless night sky. Cisco’s eyes were pitch black from his blown pupils. The dark brown of his irises was barely discernible under decent conditions. In his wrecked, aroused state, it was almost impossible to see. Harry rubbed Cisco’s arms, leaving goosebumps in the wake of his fingers. He grasped Cisco’s shoulders and bucked his hips impatiently. Cisco buried his cock further and moaned. Harry echoed him with an encouraging noise of his own.

He twirled Cisco’s luscious locks around his fingers. He sifted through the bunches and massaged his scalp. Cisco pressed one hand behind Harry’s head. The other, he guided one of Harry’s hands to the side with the palm up, entwining their fingers. He began to fuck in earnest.

“Thank you, thank you. Oh Harry, you sexy beast, my handsome Omega.” Cisco’s voice was a breathy drawl. It sizzled under Harry’s skin. Electric tingles chased each other up and down his spine.

Harry reveled in the burn in his ass, an agonizing relief. The press of their connected palms scorched his skin. Cisco’s sharp moans pierced his ears.  Every roll of his hips seemed to deepen the sound. He squeezed Harry’s hand intermittently. Harry released a throaty groan and met Cisco thrust for thrust. Their eyes never strayed. Except for when Cisco dipped down to steal a kiss. They were sloppy, open-mouthed, and perfect. Occasionally, Cisco’s tongue swiped his lip and brushed along the roof of his mouth.

“Who do you belong to?” Harry asked and sunk his teeth into Cisco’s neck. Cisco shouted his name. Several gasping cries escaped him before he could find the air to speak.

“Only, always Yours! I’m your Alpha!” Cisco’s voice was gravelly. It was a rare treat.

“All mine Cisco - there - right there!” Harry cried. Cisco nailed his prostate.

Harry tightened his ass. He was so full. Harry fluttered around him. He reached down to hold the base of his dick. He couldn’t come yet. Cisco shivered, stilling in that distinct way an Alpha froze. Harry could see that his knot was expanding from his face. It’s been so long since his anus was spread and ruined like this. There were artificial means in dildos, but not even the best made could compare -- to the raw, hot feeling of being scooped out from the inside by an Alpha in rut.

But Cisco’s eyes were wide with slight panic. Oh right. He hadn’t knotted since he was young. As nearly all teen alphas did, alone with their hand. But that was a small knot, with far less semen than the buckets Cisco would surely shoot into Harry’s ass. But he was poised to retreat. Harry grappled for the means to comfort him.

“Shh -- honey -- _stretch me with your knot._ Your body knows what to do, you just gotta let it flow,” Harry told him. He placed his palm between Cisco’s shoulder blades. He moved in gentle circles. Cisco’s lips formed a perfect circle when he thrust in deep.

He gasped and grunted Harry’s name. Harry was suddenly occupied by his huge knot, ass clenching in delight. Cisco spent himself. His seed was painting Harry’s walls, unseen, but Harry felt his partner’s orgasm to his core. Cisco’s hips gave frantic little jerks as if to implant him irrevocably. The Omega part of Harry screamed with desperation to carry Cisco’s babies. He shuttered it, because those days were long past. At the very least, they had to talk about it first.

Cisco tilted his head to access his bonding gland. He pierced it in a swift motion. Harry gasped. His stomach quivered as Cisco sucked at his gland, penetrated by his teeth. Cisco replaced them with his tongue. Harry felt the vibration of his moan. Cisco laved the area until it stopped bleeding. Harry would definitely be admiring the mark later. For an Alpha and Omega, it was as good as a wedding ring. Their scents were permanently mingled, unless one of them met an untimely end, or they both broke it off. It would still take a while to fade. Harry wouldn't let go of Cisco now without a fierce, kicking and screaming fight. He hoped Cisco was on the same page.

“I love you Cisco. So much it burns me from the inside out to think of ever losing you,” he reminded Cisco. Every word rang true.

Cisco blinked and seemed to notice his neglected dick for the first time. He took Harry in hand and gave it fast, tight strokes.

“I love you too Harry. I'd fight the whole world before I'd be apart from you.”

The words still made Harry’s heart jump. Harry shouted, nothing reaching his lips but Cisco’s name, followed by a prolonged hiss of pleasure. He spilled over Cisco’s hand. Cisco remained buried inside him, cock pumping him with come. He ground his hips uselessly, unable to get much leeway. He settled and relaxed against Harry. He wrapped an arm around Cisco’s prone form. Cisco dropped his head to Harry's collarbone with a soft sigh. Harry curled his other hand in Cisco’s hair. It was difficult to stop touching those thick, silky strands.

A splendid eternity seemed to pass, heavy and warm. Cisco. His gorgeous, loving Cisco. He could save every moment and live it again and again. Cisco shakily levered himself up. A few more spurts, and he had completed. Harry puts a solid hand between his shoulders again. Cisco reached between them and cupped his shaft as he slid out. Harry groaned at the loss, futilely trying to stifle the noise. Cisco grinned like the precious gem he was and pressed his mouth on Harry’s lips. Harry nipped at his lips and brought him into slow, savory kisses. Cisco made a face when he pulled away and smacked his lips. He clutched at his belly. Harry pinched lightly at his flesh. Cisco giggled and squirmed. His well-fed tummy was ticklish. He was cute. Harry gave it another passing squeeze.

He passed Cisco the required sustenance. He devoured the peanut butter crackers in an instant. He guzzled the water afterward, and it trickled down his jaw and neck. Harry followed the path of the drops with his gaze. Cisco shoved a handful of gummy worms in his mouth. He attempted to smile through his puffed cheeks. He coughed a little as he swallowed.

“Easy, pumpkin.” Harry smirked and patted him. Cisco shook him off. He tucked himself up under Harry’s chin. Their bodies melded in their combined satiated state. He couldn’t quite tell where he ended and Cisco began.

 

. . .


End file.
